As the popularity of digital photography has increased in today's world, various devices have been adapted to incorporate digital cameras for capturing digital photographs. Some traditional digital photography solutions have allowed a user to capture a still photograph by pressing a shutter button to signal a camera to capture the photograph. Also, some solutions have allowed for the capture of consecutive photographs by allowing a user to press a shutter button repeatedly to capture the photographs. Allowing for faster and more complex functionality, in digital photography, has been limited in these traditional solutions, in part, due to speed requirements for sending information, for taking a photograph, to a camera.